Vampire
by Oceanna
Summary: L'amour est un vampire. Jin l'a toujours su... Mais le savoir et tenter de lui échapper ne suffit pas à éviter sa morsure.


_Ce one-shot a été créé dans le cadre des nuits d'écritures du FoF (forum francophone ; le nom dit tout, la compagnie est chaleureuse, les délires légions et les nourritures intellectuelles nombreuses. N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre : le lien est dans mes fav' !)_

_Le but des nuits d'écriture ? Un mot, une heure pour rédiger un OS et le poster._

_Thème__ :_ Vampire

L'amour est un vampire. Il te prend un jour et ne te relâche plus. C'était une chose que Jin avait retenu de son enfance. Un schéma qu'il s'était juré de ne pas appliquer. L'amour est un vampire. Il te prend, et emporte avec lui ta vie, ton quotidien, ton bon sens. Il te prend tout et t'emprisonne dans une toile de mots sucrés, de demi-mensonges pour rendre cet univers supportable, et fini par ravir ta vie. Jin avait juré qu'il serait aussi joueur que le vent... Oui, il se contenterait d'étreintes fugaces, de mots rapides de séduction. Facilité. Liberté, surtout.

Oui, l'amour est un vampire. Il te prend, t'embrasse et s'empare de tout ce que tu as. Jin sourit dans le vent. Oui, l'amour vient de lui prendre son honneur de soldat. Vient de lui prendre le futur qu'on lui promettait – pouvoir, argent, reconnaissance. De quoi lui rendre la vie plus facile. De quoi assurer sa subsistance s'il se débrouillait assez bien entre les guerres de clans. L'amour lui a pris son bon sens également. Trop pris par les yeux aveugles de Mei, il n'a rien vu venir. Il n'a rien su voir, surtout. Ses mensonges. Ses silences. Elle l'a entraîné avec lui – et pire il l'a suivi de son plein gré. Il a tué ses camarades. Il s'est vendu à l'ennemi. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait déjà que l'ennemi lui en voulait.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Bien sûr, maintenant que Mei à ouvert ses yeux aveugles et que le filet lui est tombé dessus, il ne peut qu'en rire. Oui, l'amour est un vampire et t'attache par ses murmures flatteurs, par ses illusions de bonheur, t'attache et te laisse haletant tenter de te libérer.

Il n'a même pas envie de se libérer. Il n'a plus le choix, de toute façon, alors qu'elle le tire derrière lui, qu'il trébuche sur la route à cause de ses yeux bandés. Il n'a plus le choix depuis longtemps – on ne lutte pas contre ce grand vampire. Il fera comme les autres. Il ouvrira les bras puisque sa dernière heure arrive et lui fera un grand sourire – puisque tu m'as tout pris, grand vampire, prend aussi ma vie. Oui, il aura un grand sourire et même l'indulgence de limiter les remords de Mei – pourquoi pas après tout, si ce grand vampire l'avait prise elle, les rôles auraient été inversés.

Peut-être, peut-être que ce vampire l'a mordue elle aussi. Sa voix tremble un peu. Ma foi, si elle le tue, ce sera tant mieux. Le vampire la laissera partir, elle. La laissera vivre comme elle veut, et peut-être est-ce une bonne chose parce que leurs jours sont comptés. Jin relève ses épaules, attends le coup qui ne vient pas. Pourquoi le retenir ? Il accueille ce dernier baiser... La pensée amène un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'a jamais pu l'embrasser...

Mais quand l'épée tombe, c'est la corde qui est coupée. Il retient son souffle. Ôte hâtivement le bandeau qui obscurcit sa vue. Se retourne vers Mei. Elle respire à grande goulée. L'air semble léger soudain. Il a envie de rire. Le vampire l'a donc mordue elle aussi. Ce grand vampire l'a libéré pour qu'il retombe plus profondément dans son étreinte. Ce n'est pas grave. Leurs jours son comptés. Il aura tout son temps pour les retrouver. Ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont tous les deux sa victime. Ils sont tous les deux dans ce rêve délicieux où ils ne font qu'un. Ils sont dans l'euphorie de sa morsure, sans aucune envie de s'échapper de ses griffes. Il fait merveilleusement chaud entre ses bras.

Ce n'est pas grave. Ils échapperont à son étreinte. L'idée folle le fait rire, et quand Mei lui demande pourquoi, il ne répond rien. Elle est encore trop sage pour songer à s'enfuir... Il n'est pas aussi fout – l'amour ne lui pas encore ôté le bon sens. Mais l'idée est délicieusement folle et irréaliste. Délicieusement.

Pourquoi ne pas tenter de la réaliser après tout ?


End file.
